harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabella Snape (PurpleGirl)
"I don't want to be related to Slytherin, nor to Lord Voldemort. I don't want to be a Death Eater at all!" - Arabella telling Draco Malfoy of her hate of her lineage'' '' Arabella Lily Snape (b. 12 June 1981) was a half-blood witch and was the only daughter of Professor Severus Snape and an unknown descendant of Slytherin. She attended Hogwarts from 1992 until her death in 1998. She befriended Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and also made acquaintances with Millicent Bulstrode under the pressure of her father. In her fifth year, she watched in horror as her father killed Albus Dumbledore. She ran away from her father to a meeting where the Death Eaters held a meeting where Snape informed them of Harry Potter. That day, her father suggested that she become a Death Eater. The Dark Lord asked why and Snape answered that she was a Parselmouth (true) and that she was a descendant of Slytherin (also true). That was enough for the Dark Lord to give her the Dark Mark. Draco Malfoy was present at this time, looking very shocked that his friend was related to Lord Voldemort. She was killed in her 6th year by an unknown person. Early Life Arabella remembered only one thing her mother had said: "Be great, Arbell. Your father and I both want that for you." Arabella was schooled at Hogwarts by her father. Arabella lived at Hogwarts, in fact. She slept in her father's quarters until her 1st year. Then she slept in the Slytherin dormitories. Hogwarts Years 1st - 3rd Arabella never got her Hogwarts letter. Why? Her father already knew she'd be sent to Hogwarts. Also, Professor McGonagall had told Arabella in person that she would be taking lessons there. Arabella was sorted with many conflicts into Slytherin. She immediately made friends with Draco Malfoy (who she eventually had a crush on) and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy and Arabella shared rooms. That year, she was very afraid of the basilisk, not knowing she was an heir of Slytherin. In her second year, Arabella was extremely worried about Sirius Black coming to Hogwarts, and rumors spread of her being so scared that she slept with her father (though this wasn't true). When she found Black's scratch marks on the Fat Lady's portrait, she almost didn't turn up for her class. Arabella's third year was as normal as any third year's. 4th Arabella became part of Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Unlike other members, Arabella used this privilege thoughtfully and opposed of Draco's wrongdoings. Arabella was glad when the group disbanded. 5th Arabella saw her crush (Draco Malfoy) with Pansy Parkinson in a compartment together, his head on Pansy's lap as Pansy stroked his hair. That made her afully upset. During the Death Eater's attack, Arabella was present as her father cast Avada Kedavra. ''She, her father, and Draco Malfoy fled the school. Around that time, Arabella became a Death Eater. ''6th Arabella continued her good relationship with Draco. They even started dating for a while. On May 2, 1998, her father died. His last words to her were: "Arabella... You look just like your mother..." The day afterward, Arabella was tortured and killed by an unknown person. Physical Appearance Arabella was a slight bit over average with wavy brown hair and green eyes. She had a hooked nose which she probably inherited from her father, the rest of her traits were probably inherited from her mother. Arabella occasionally curled her hair. When she did, she made sure it was very curly. In her fifth year, she wore curly hair all year round. People tended to say she was ugly because of her hooked nose, but Arabella always had the latest fashion in Hogwarts. Relationships Family Her Mother Arabella's mother died a year after Arabella was born. Arabella played with her mother who was kind to her. She had a great relationship with her. She told her mother everything about rocks and monkeys. Her mother got her everything she wanted, making Arabella a spoiled child for a while. After her mother's sudden death, Arabella was very upset. Severus Snape Her relationship with her father grew more and more over the years. She lived in Hogwarts with him for her whole life, so she had to. She constantly argued with him, though, and disliked the fact that it was his fault for making her a Death Eater. She tended to make fun of him while he wasn't around, especially with Pansy Parkinson. Friends Draco Malfoy When she first saw him in her first year, she had a crush on him. It slowly died down, however, after she heard him tell Crabbe and Goyle (Harry and Ron in disguise) that he wanted the Hermione Granger to be petrified next. In her fourth year, she was put in the Inquisitorial Squad with Draco Malfoy. She opposed his doings, yet she still remained friends with him. In her fifth year, she was told by her father to assist Draco Malfoy with mending the vanishing cabinet, but she didn't know the use. Pansy Parkinson Arabella and Pansy started out as friends. Then, in her fifth year, she saw Draco and Pansy, looking very much like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This led Arabella to dislike Pansy. Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Deceased Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin family descendants Category:Snape family